


Debt

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after episode 22 (spoilers), see notes for summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto wants to show his gratitude to Alain for helping them escape from the Ganma World.

Sea gulls shrieked in the sky over the rough sea as Makoto leaned on the grey balustrade at that spot he always went to. That spot where he always met him.

He didn't have to wait long until the spot to his right was taken by the Prince, his half cloak waving in the cold wind.

They didn't speak for a long time, just stood there, watching the water and the curling waves.

 

„I owe you.“

Alain turned his head for the first time now, facing the boy. „Don't worry about it.“

„I mean it. How can I pay you back?“

 

Alain shrugged. „It's not like you can offer me anything, Specter.“

Makoto's hand turned into a fist but his voice stayed calm.

„I don't want to be in your debt.“

 

Alain raised an eyebrow. „So?“

„There is one thing I could give you...“

Alain snorted. „Pointless. Whatever you have to offer, it'll probably be something I don't want. But just out of curiosity, I'll hear what you have in mind.“

 

Makoto turned around, the gaze in his eyes dark and serious.

Alain faced him, raising his chin. „So what is this thing you want to offer me?“

 

„My body.“

 

 

 


End file.
